A customer who purchases and uses his/her wireless terminal may have to update wireless terminal software installed on the wireless terminal because the software may have to be fixed or a new version of the software may be available. In such a case, currently the customer has to download updated software over the air (i.e., through a wireless network) or has to go to a wireless terminal shop to have the software of his/her wireless terminal updated. When the data size of the updated software is large, downloading through the wireless network would be time consuming. Further, taking his/her wireless terminal to the shop would also be time consuming for the customer. Accordingly, there is a need to more easily download updated wireless terminal software.